In the related art, for example, as described in the following PTL 1, a rolling mill roll which rolls various metal materials such as wire rods or steel bars is known.
The rolling mill roll includes a shaft member which rotates around an axial line, a rolling ring which is fitted to an outer circumferential surface of the shaft member and is formed of cemented carbide or the like, a flange which protrudes from an end portion of the outer circumferential surface of the shaft member on one side in an axial line direction and restrains a movement of the rolling ring toward one side in the axial line direction, a pressing nut which is screwed onto an end portion on the other side of the outer circumferential surface of the shaft member in the axial line direction, a plurality of screw holes which are formed to penetrate the pressing nut in the axial line direction, and screw shafts which are screwed into the screw holes and press the rolling ring toward the one side in the axial line direction via spacers disposed adjacent to the other side of the rolling ring in the axial line direction.
In the rolling mill roll, the spacer is pushed toward the one side in the axial line direction by a head portion of the screw shaft by adjusting a screwing position (screwing amount) of the screw shaft (headed bolt) with respect to the screw hole. Accordingly, the rolling ring is pressed to the one side in the axial line direction by the screw shaft via the spacer and is held with the flange so as to be fixed to the shaft member.
In addition, cooling water is supplied to the vicinity of the rolling ring during the rolling.